1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed relates generally to devices for holding and dispensing fish bait via a hook to catch the fish. More specifically, it relates to a device capable of storing multiple pieces of bait and dispensing each piece as needed to the fish hook.
2. Description of Related Art
The general concept is that it is time-consuming and inefficient to re-bait one's fishing hook every time a fish nibbles the bait off or the bait falls off in the water. With regard to dough bait or other types of bottom feeder bait, it is common for the bait to crumble off into the water or to be gently nibbled off by the fish. As a result, the fisherman must continually pull the fishing line in to check the status of the bait on the hook. This frequent disruption in the line placement decreases the likelihood of a fish biting, not to mention the process is tedious and frustrating. There appear to be no prior art references related to a device capable of storing multiple pieces of bait and self-dispensing each piece as needed to the fish hook, without the need for further intervention by the fisherman.
There is a need for a practical method and device such that a fisherman can avoid tedious and repetitive pulling in of the fishing line to check the status of and, if necessary, rebait the hook during fishing sessions. Such a method and device needs to be quick and easy to load bait on, sturdy enough to withstand the effects of fish and water, able to protect the multiple pieces of bait until needed and in a size and shape conducive to attracting and catching fish.